


Touchy

by anneadley5584



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I need you to let me touch it, kicked in the crotch, stop being a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets kicked in the crotch which renders him pretty much unable to walk and Cas doesn't understand why Dean won't let him reach down and heal it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/gifts).



> I wrote this after a post on tumblr by casbean about wanting Dean to get kicked in the crotch and for Cas to insist on healing him while not understanding why Dean is being such a baby about the situation. Although that is not the entire and full word for word post it is the very close general gist. If casbean ever finds their way to reading this then please let me know you think along with anyone else who wants to. Thanks and enjoy!

The bunker door opened as a half bent over figure entered through it moaning loudly and leaned against the railing obviously in pain. Almost immediately after the door had opened Sam Winchester had looked up from the book he was reading to see his older brother arriving back to the bat cave. Although Sam had not expected to see Dean get back so soon, he especially was not expecting his brother to be in such a condition. "Dean! What the Hell happened to you?! Are you okay? Should I go get Cas?" "Sammy! It's nothing alright? I'll be fine in a few minutes. Don't you dare get Cas." The sharp authoritative tone that took residence in Dean's voice within those words was identical to the one that Dean had used so often growing up and continued to use even now to end a discussion or to nip one in the bud. Sam by now however was nearly completely immune. Nearly because at times he couldn't help but to listen to his brother and realize the smartest thing to do would be to shut up. This wasn't one of those times. “Dean. What happened?” No answer came. Sam raised his eyebrows. “Dean. Come on.” Silence filled the air once again. “Fine, don’t answer me. Cas! Dean’s hu-” “Dammit Sam I said it’s nothing!” The sound of wings fluttering was heard just before a grunt was. “This does not look like nothing Dean. What happened to you?” Castiel asked curiously, head tilted to the side in his usual manner. “Leave me alone both of you please.” The older Winchester replied gruffly not to mention very annoyed and tried to stand up to go to his room for quiet time. Dean grabbed the edge of the table to help lift himself out of his chair and went to take a step before collapsing of the floor. “SON OF A...BITCH” he exclaimed loud enough to probably reach at least a quarter of the bunker’s area. Sam and Castiel rushed to Dean’s side helping him back into the chair. “Now I mean it, tell us what happened.” It was a good thing that looks could not kill or else the withering look Dean gave his little brother would have meant sure on the spot death for Sam. Again. “I… I went to a bar and I might have mixed the names up of these two smoking hot girls who I had been hitting on separately and who also might have been sisters. Although to my defense they looked nothing alike. One slapped me and the other… well the other… she kicked me… in the balls” Dean ended hastily. Sam couldn’t help but to choke back laughter before another withering look was shot his way. Cas on the hand did not seem to understand the amusing aspect of this story and began to reach down before his hand was swatted away rather violently. “What the Hell are you doing man?!” “I am merely trying to heal you since you obviously are in a great deal of pain at the moment.” Castiel answered in a completely genuine but very deadpan manner before attempting to reach down again with the same result. “Cas stop I’m fine.” “No you are not.” “Yes I am.” “No, I repeat, you are not.” The angel’s hand extended a third time for Dean’s southern private region to no avail yet again. “I do not understand why you simply won’t let me heal you Dean. It most certainly is not the first time. Stop being a baby.” Sam by now was struggling to breathe through his incessant laughter. He was also beet red from both the previous and from embarrassment at witnessing his brother’s black haired teenage like crush continuously try to grab Dean’s- Dean – with only the motive of helping. The giant of a younger brother shook his head in an impossible hope to shake what he had just seen from his mind forever. “Yeah Dean, stop being a baby” he interjected. Once again came the withering look that got increasingly darker each time. “Shut it Sammy.” The angel’s deeper voice spoke up again. “Dean. I need you to let me touch it.” “No! No. No. No. No and NO Cas. You are not touching any part of me below my stomach to heal me. Got that?” Sighing in frustrating the angel ignored the no and tried and failed to touch Dean’s dick for the fourth time. “This is literally the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life. I’m just going to go read in my room while you sort whatever this is out.” Sam said thoroughly weirded out by now before backing away slowly and then altogether practically ran from the room. After he had gone Cas questioned Dean again. “I don’t understand what the problem is. Why are you giving me a hard time about this?” “Because Cas you can’t just grab a guy’s dick. I mean really! Come on man!” “I promise it will be very quick and the only thing you will feel is better.” “Dammit Cas! Fine! Dammit. But only if you promise to sit down after and not say a word for at least 5 minutes.” Dean conceded quite upset about the fact that this was the only way to immediately feel better and get Castiel off his back. “I promise Dean.” Were the last words spoken by the angel before Cas very carefully and gingerly reached down to touch Dean’s crotch healing him instantaneously. Castiel then did as he agreed and sat down across the table from Dean who had turned even redder than Sam had been earlier. “Dean? May I ask if everything is alright now? It all seemed to heal fine as it should but your penis now seems to be very hard. Why is that?” The shade of red coloring Dean turned visibly darker before putting his head on the table surrounded by his crossed arms. “Dammit Cas! I said five minutes!”


End file.
